


Misfortunes and Lack of Company

by Smilin_N_Bitchin, Spookyeva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mrs. Hudson Is Only Mentioned, Sherlock Holmes Misses John Watson, comedy???, i don't know how to tag, i like cookies, random encounter, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilin_N_Bitchin/pseuds/Smilin_N_Bitchin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyeva/pseuds/Spookyeva
Summary: This got posted without smilinNbitchin knowing oopss





	Misfortunes and Lack of Company

It was a sunny day wich was very unusual in a city like London. With such a beautiful day so I decided to go out for breakfast.

 

I entered the cafe that was  just down the street. The weather wasn’t the only thing that was radiating with happiness, the nice weather affected the people of London so that everyone was jolly. I ordered a coffee and a bagel.

 

Just as I was turning around luck played it’s faith on me, I stood there looking down at the man who had my coffee split over him. He was a man of short structure with blond hair  and dark eyes. He was wearing a striped red and white cardigan with a black coat.

 

“OH GOD I AM SO SORRY!!!” I said, putting my hands together in a awkward way because, I still had the bagel in my hand.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay, accidents happen.” he said.

 

“Still, at least let me buy you a coffee or something, as an apology.” I said.

 

“No, you really don’t have too.” he said.

 

“But I insist.” I insisted.

 

“Okay then I’ll take a coffee.” he said.

 

After buying two coffees, we sat down on a table that was close to a window, that was overviewing a park.

 

“I’m so sorry, I have never got to introduce myself I am (y/n).”

 

“Oh, my name is John.”

 

“I really would like to just apologize for what happened earlier.”

 

“Like I said earlier, it's okay don’t worry.”

 

I felt relief wash over me as he said this. After a bit of pregnant silence I got enough courage and asked.

 

“Sooo, what do you do for living?”

 

“I am an assistant for a detective and write a blog about it.” he answered.

 

“Cool maybe I’ll check it out one day.” I said.

 

“I mean it’s not really good but I guess it’s okay, um what about you? What do you do?” he asked.

 

“I don’t really know what I do I just work at a cubicle in front of a computer all day it’s not really interesting.” I said.

 

“Do you come here often?” he asked.

 

“Only sometimes, when the weather is nice and when I don’t have the patience to make my own breakfast.” I somehow managed to say without stuttering because it was kind of embarrassing to say.

 

“What about you?” I asked trying to change the subject.

 

“ I actually never came here. I’m only here because I needed to be in a place that was peaceful” he said.

 

“I think getting splashed in coffee isn’t exactly peaceful” I muttered.

 

“I guess you're right.” he laughed under his breath, his hands rubbing his neck in a way that covered his slight embarrassment.

 

We start talking about random things and ended up talking about is flatmate, that was the detective that he work for.

 

“He barely cares about what is surronding him, he has zero interest in people, and he calls himself a and I quote 'high functioning sociopath' do you believe that?!!” he laughed but the he stopped because he received a message on his phone.

 

“Speaking of the devil. Sorry but I gotta go. Bye.”

 

“Bye John.” I said and he left the cafe.

 

I smiled this was a good day. I left the cafe and went home again. When I got home I decide to have a maraton of my favourite tv serie.

  


 

************************************

 

 

When John got back to the flat he was immediately analyzed by his flatmate. Sherlock was in John personal space. Again.

 

“You got coffee on you obviously from someone that was distracted or just clumsy. You didn’t come back immediately after that happen so the person who did is a friend and obviously offered to repay you with something. You must have asked coffee because you don’t have any crumbs on you. Am I right?” his flatmate asked him.

 

“Yeah, of course you are right nothing goes by your deductive skills.” John said with a smile. Sherlock back a way to the middle of the room letting  John enter.

 

“Of course I am genius. Do you bought milk by the way?” Sherlock asked.

 

“No but I can go and buy some.” John said turning to leave.

 

“NO!!” Sherlock shouted making John turn around a concerned look on his face. Sherlock cleared his throat blushing a little (at least that what John claimed it to be).

 

“I mean…..I need your……..you just got here soooo…….stay.” Sherlock said averting is eyes from John who smiled at him. John knew that Sherlock had missed him a lot just in like half an hour.

 

“Okay I'll stay.” John said and he could see his friend trying to hide a smile of victory.

 

“But I wanna know one thing.” John said smirking.

 

“What?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Did you just send me a message saying _‘I have something important to tell you’_ to make me come here so you could have my company?”  John asked and he could see his flatmate struggling to think about an answer.

 

“Mrs. Hudson told me that she wanted to talk to you about something.” Sherlock said.

 

“Ummmm, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson is been out since last week. Remember she went to see an old friend.” John said catching the lie of his flatmate.

 

“Ah. Yes I remember now……..” Sherlock said not looking at John.

 

“Just admit you just wanted my company.” John said rolling his eyes.

 

“No...of course not. I don’t need your company.” Sherlock said looking at John.

  

“Okay so I am going to my room.” John was going to leave but Sherlock stop him.

 

“Your blog.” Sherlock said making John turning around.

 

“What about it?” John asked.

 

“There must be….new things you know…..new people sending you comments.” Sherlock said. John pick up his computer and turn to go to his bedroom but….

 

“You can check your blog here. No need to go to your bedroom.” Sherlock said directing john to the couch and then sitting on the arm chair himselft. John sighed.

 

“Okay but if the only thing you want it is my company you could just ask and I would stay without to have to do any of this drama.” John said chuckling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS : This was my idea by the way : ) (Smilin N' Bitchin talking after I found out that PumpkinPeasyPikaxu posted this). By the way Reader is just here because of what our teacher asked us to do.


End file.
